1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An XPS (XML Paper Specification) file has been supported as document representation format by Windows Vista (registered trademark) operation system (OS) provided by Microsoft Corporation. The XPS file is a format that can represent a document having a plurality of pages. Each page constituting a document is represented by multiple file data called “part”. A main configuration file representing one page includes Fixed page data for referencing intra-page content and a rendering resource such as image data or font referenced from a Fixed page. Fixed page data functions as page rendering information for representing intra-page rendering. In order to provide one XPS file which is easy to handle, these file groups are finally provided as a form archived in ZIP format.
By the support of an XPS file, an XPS print path that is a new print processing system which uses an XPS file as a print spool file has been introduced in the OS by Microsoft Corporation. A printer vendor can provide an XPS filter which converts an XPS file into PDL (Page Description Language) with respect to an XPS print path. By incorporating the XPS filter into the XPS print path, the conventional image forming device (e.g., PDL printer) can execute print processing (for XPS print path, for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-271772).
In addition to the conventional PDL printers, there are emerging XPS direct printers which can receive and print an XPS file as such due to the prevalence of the OS. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-070366 discloses a method for controlling XPS direct printing that transmits the stream of an XPS file received by an XPS filter to a printer for printout. In order to realize XPS direct printing, a mechanism for receiving an XPS file to be printed in an XPS stream format which is sequentially accessible by an XPS filter is present on the XPS print path. The XPS stream is a structured stream including a Fixed page and a rendering resource referenced from a plurality of different Fixed pages. Thus, a print system in which an information processing device such as a PC distributes an XPS stream to an image forming device for print processing is contemplated.
An XPS file included in an XPS stream has a specification in which one rendering resource can be referenced from a plurality of Fixed pages. This eliminates the need for storing a plurality of the identical rendering resources for each page. For example, the amount of rendering data for an identical image such as a background of a presentation document, a corporate logo, or the like can be efficiently reduced, resulting in suppression of the total data size of an XPS file. In the XPS print path, an XPS stream in XPS format is passed to an XPS filter. However, in the XPS file specification, for example, a rendering resource which is referenced in the first page may be referenced again in a succeeding page such as a page after several tens of pages or after several hundreds of pages. Thus, an image forming device needs to hold all the rendering resources appeared in the XPS stream received from an information processing device until the last page is processed. An image forming device on which a small amount of memory is mounted cannot hold all the rendering resources for an XPS file. Thus, if the rendering resources are deleted exceeding the rendering resource storage upper limit of the image forming device, a rendering command cannot be executed since no rendering resource is present in the image forming device when an identical image is referenced in the succeeding page.